Walther Theodoric (Earth-616)
Ally of Sandman | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Steve Ditko | First = Machine Man #16 | Last = Heroes for Hire Vol 3 #2 | HistoryText = Origin Walther Theodoric was the costumed thief known as Baron Brimstone. He used technology to make people believe he had magical powers. Satan Squad Theodoric teamed up with Hammer Harrison and Snake Marston to form the Satan Squad in a series of crimes that would enable him to mass-produce the Sol-Mac weapon. When Satan Squad member Duke Dawson tried to rat out Brimstone to Pamela Quinn of Delmar Insurance Company, Snake and Hammer confronted them, and Snake wrapped his body around Dawson, crushing him to death. They turned Pamela over to Baron Brimstone. Later, Hammer and Snake led the Satan Squad in an attempt to steal the golden bell of the cathedral St. Gabriela of the Highlands, only to be confronted by Machine Man. Snake tried to wrap himself around the robot, but Machine Man spun himself at a terrific speed, hurtling Snake into the Satan Squad. Machine Man went on to defeat Baron Brimstone. Spider-Man He was imprisoned on Ryker's Island in the Maximum Security unit. However this was not for long as he hypnotized a guard into freeing him and then freed the Sandman, hoping to use him to get revenge on Machine Man. The two attack Delmar Insurance, hoping to use Pamela as bait to trap Machine Man. The pair managed to kidnap her, despite interference by both Spider-Man and Machine Man, although Spider-Man managed to place a Spider-Tracer on Quinn unobserved. Tracking Brimstone and the Sandman down to Brimstone's estate in Westchester County, Spider-Man and Machine Man engaged the villains in battle. Brimstone led the web-slinger into the Quasi-Universe, an alien realm existing in interdimensional space, but the two were shunted back to Earth once Spider-Man damaged the harness beneath Brimstone's cloak. The heroes defeated the Sandman while Baron Brimstone took advantage of the distraction to repair his harness and escape, abandoning his ally. Avengers After pulling a heist on a yacht in the French Riviera, Theodoric tried a similar crime in the Caribbean, but he was defeated by the super-heroes Wasp and Paladin. Fantastic Four Brimstone and a group of villains were compelled by Doctor Doom's Aggression Enhancer machine to attack the Fantastic Four as they testified before a hearing of the House Subcommittee on Superhuman Activities . All were quickly defeated and taken into police custody. Heroes for Hire Brimstone later became involved in a "cursed arms" racket in Miami, Florida, where he battled the Heroes for Hire. He was defeated when Silver Sable, momentarily entranced by the bedevilled weaponry, tricked him into holding one of the guns which she had secretly emptied. Brimstone was then dragged through a portal to Hell, to answer to the demon responsible for the Demonica. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * He masquerades as a magic-user with the help of his hi-tech harness which he keeps hidden under his long cape. The harness is capable of teleporting himself and others short distances, firing bolts of destructive energy, and forming a force field. Theodoric also uses glass balls which release highly noxious gas. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Crimelords